powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Size Enhancement
The power to increase the size of target. Sub-power of Size Manipulation. Opposite to Size Reduction. Also Called *Enlarge *Giant *Growth *Growth Inducement *Megamorph *Self-Magnification *Size Increase Capabilities The user can increase the size of anything and everything to a hulking giant, user can may allow target to grow their physical capabilities, allowing them to draw upon vast amounts of strength to superhuman levels. Applications *Accelerated Growth *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength *Enhanced/Supernatural Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced/Supernatural Endurance Variations *Limb Expansion/Extension Levels *'Basic Level:' User can grow target up to twice of their normal size. *'Advanced Level:' User can grow target up to quadruple of their normal size. *'Expert Level:' User can grow target up to ten times of their normal size. *'Master Level:' User can grow target up to hundred times of their normal size. *'Ultimate Level:' User can grow target up to planetary size. *'Absolute Level:' User can grow target beyond galactic size. Associations *Absolute Growth Inducement *Body Manipulation *Density Manipulation *Elasticity *Endless Growth *Fat Manipulation *Giant Physiology *Giant Monster Mode *Giant Monster Physiology *Giant Robot Physiology *Hormone Manipulation *Inflation *Mass Manipulation *Metal-Eating Growth *Molecular Manipulation *Muscle Mass Enhancement *Omnifarious *Physical Attribute Augmentation *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Self-Subatomic Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Size Combat *Size Manipulation *Speed Growth *Subatomic Manipulation *Transformation *Unnatural Size *Weight Manipulation Limitations *May cause collateral damage and destruction while in giant form. *May only be able to grow a bit larger. *May feel great pain and discomfort by growing beyond one's optimal limits *May have problems returning to normal size. *May be affected by Galileo's Square-Cube Law. *May lose physical density as size increases, making the recipient much lighter than before. *The user's size may hinder their speed. *May have limited range, including touch only. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Known Objects Gallery Brandish (Fairy Tail) Command T Magic.jpg|Brandish's (Fairy Tail) magic allows her to lift an entire island far above sea level... Enlarged Brandish.png|... and enhance the size things and herself. File:Shigure_using_Giga_Phantom.png|Shigure (Code: Breaker) using his Giga Phantom to enlarge his fist to shatter anything in one blow. GigantaNewCostume.jpg|Giganta (DC Comics) can greatly increase her size, becoming gigantic, and proportionately strong and heavy. In her enlarged state, her strength was nearly a match for Superman. GigantavsWonderWoman.jpg|Giganta (Justice League) fighting Wonder Woman in her larger form. Suika Giant.jpg|Suika Ibuki (Touhou Project) Galactus (Earth-616) 008.jpg|Galactus (Marvel Comics) Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) File:181_(Legion_Personality)_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_1_248_0001.jpg|Persona 181 (Marvel Comics) of Legion. Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics).png|Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) File:Umar_(Marvel_Comics).jpeg|Umar the Unrelenting (Marvel Comics) Giant Discord.gif|Discord (My Little Pony Series) enlarging himself. Wyzen.jpg|Wyzen (Asura's Wrath) can use the power of his Mantra to increase his size to planetary proportions Beelzebub-1162236.jpg|Baby Beel (Beelzebub) turns into a giant to combat a monster. Celestialsapiens.png|Celestialsapiens (Ben 10 Series) can freely change their size at will, from being slightly taller than an average human, to the size of a planet. Toothpick's Ability.jpg|Sheriff Toothpick (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) Mask of Dark Earth.png|When the Mask of Dark Earth is latched to someone's face, the wearer would become larger, more powerful, and more aggressive than usual. GiantPiccolo.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Series) uses his Great Namek form to fight Goku. Piccolo_the_Giant.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Series) increasing his size even further. Vegerot vs Zamasu.png|In his Power Stressed form, Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) grows in size and muscle mass, towering over Vegito. Giant_Bergamo.png|Bergamo (Dragon Ball Super) can absorb his opponent's attacks, increasing his size so he can store the energy. Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|In her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Kale's (Dragon Ball Super) size and muscle mass increase drastically, becoming at least twice as tall as an average Saiyan. SS2 Kale.jpg|Even in her controlled LSS form, Kale (Dragon Ball Super) is still twice as tall as her usual self. DBSB LSSJ Broly.png|Like Kale, Broly's (Dragon Ball Super) Legendary Super Saiyan form increases his muscle mass and he grows to be three meters tall. Giant Ribrianne.jpg|Brianne de Chateau / Ribrianne (Dragon Ball Super) can absorb the "love" of her supporters to grow to immense sizes. Auxo_H.png|Auxo (Valkyrie Crusade) is the goddess of growth,and can induce growth on anything, even concepts. Wassi 99.JPG|When linked in a triad, Wassi the Vast (The 99) can enlarge his entire body. Sonic Lost World - Zavok.png|Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sabrina-apple-big.gif|Sabrina (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) enlarges an apple. Viras.jpg|Virasians (Gamera vs Viras) can merge with each other to produce one gigantic Virasian Robot_(Doctor_Who).jpg|The K1 robot (Doctor Who) grew to an enormous size after being hit by a disintigrator gun due to it being made of living metal. Ymir4.jpg|Ymir (20 Million Miles To Earth) grew to an impressive 20 ft due to exposure to earth's atmosphere. Nancy Archer.jpg|Nancy Archer (Attack of The 50 ft Woman) grew to 50 ft in height after an encounter with a gigantic extraterrestrial. Mozler 1988 01.jpg|After being exposed to a strange scientific formula, Mozzler (Thunder of Gigantic Serpent) grew to gigantic proportions. Dark_Giant.png|Using Dark Giant, Jak (Jak and Daxter) triples in size. Giant clank.jpg|Using Ultra-Mech technology, Clank (Ratchet & Clank) grows in size, becoming Giant Clank. Giant_Clank_3d_art_ffa.PNG|When Clank (Ratchet & Clank) becomes Alpha Clank, he enlarges in size, though not to the extent of when he becomes Giant Clank. Cooties .gif|Because of HIM’s cootie vaccination the Rowdyruff Boys (Powerpuff Girls) are not only immune to the kisses that killed them last time, but they grow bigger with each one. Kamen_Rider_J.png|Kamen Rider J (Kamen Rider series) can grow into a 40 meter tall giant to fight by channeling the lifeforce and spiritual energy of Earth's living things. Giant_Freddy.jpg|A giant-sized Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Allu Majuu true form.GIF|Allu Majuu's (Marchen Awakens Romance) size increases in its true form. Gerard - The Miracle.png|Using the power of "The Miracle", Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) can use his opponents' fears to convert all the damage he has taken into strength, increasing his size to enormous proportions. Nimi_Minimi_as_a_giant.jpg|Nimi Minimi (Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid) in her giant form. Gwen Tennyson Scaring Zombozo.gif|Gwen Tennyson in her Anodite (Ben 10) form growing big to scare Zombozo away. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries